The Best Mistake
by Joeysbaby956
Summary: One drunken night will change the lives of two nineteen yearolds. Oneshot! JONAS!


**Hey y'all! this ws just a spontaneous oneshot i decided to write! I'm a horrid writer but if you read it I'll be your best friend!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS as much as i dream about it and i also don't own Ben & Jerry's Ice cream.**

* * *

"Are you sure?" He asked as I tugged at his shirt impatiently. I nodded eagerly and we continued in to a blissful evening.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Did we just do what I think we did?" I asked Joe in the morning.

"I'd like to tell you no but yes." he said throwing his purity ring on the nightstand next to him.

"Oh God. I've got to get home!" I said throwing my clothes on in a hurry not sure what had happened last night. Stupid spiked watermelon.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

_Where is my period? _I asked myself looking at the calender. I was 12 days late and I'd never missed a day since I was 13. _I couldn't be… No. I couldn't allow myself to think it._

"Hey! This is Macy! I'm not available at the moment so if you could leave a message after the beep that'd be great! Thanks!" I heard as soon as I had dialed my best friends phone number.

"Hey Mace. Can you come over after your field hockey practice is done. Its sort of important. Thanks." I asked her and I waited for her to drop by with chocolate Ben & Jerry's ice cream and a chick flick as she usually would when ever I souded bad.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

"Hey Stells! Whats up?" Macy asked as I anwered the door.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked quietly.

"Sure! What is it?" She asked always loyal.

"Can you go pick up a pregnancy test?" I asked hanging my head.

"Oh Stella! Sure I can." She said trying not to act as if anything was wrong which it clearly was.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"On the count of three." Macy said. "One, two, THREE."

I flipped the test. My heart sunk.

POSITIVE. It read.

"Oh Stells. I'm so sorry." Macy said patting my back.

"Joe. What will I tell him when I start getting fat and what will his fans think?" I asked Macy.

"I'm their biggest fan and I just think that you made a mistake. You could always get an abortion."

I gasped.

"No! This is my baby even if I didn't plan for it and will keep it alive!" I was shocked that she had even brought that possibility up.

"So what are you gonna tell Joe?" Mace asked.

"I'll tell him. Just not yet." I resolved.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Joe? I asked tuging on his sleeve.

"Ya Stell?" He asked

"We have to talk."

"About?"

"I'm pregnant!" I blurted out.

"What!" He asked.

"You're gonna be a father."

"No! I can't! I'm not ready!" He muttered

"Neither am I but its our fault and we're going to keep it." I told him.

"Well, if we're going to have a kid we might as well do it right." He got down on one knee."Stella Malone. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said tearing up as he slipped a simple ring on my finger.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Mom! But Libby's having a party and I want to go!" My nineteen year old daughter whined

"No. People are all going to be drinking and I don't want you involved with that!" I came back at her.

"You did that when you were my age!" She complained.

"Yes I did and I don't want you to make the same mistakes I made! You're not going to the party and that's final!"

Libby stormed up to her room as my husband walked in the living room.

"What we're my two lovely girls fighting about?" Joe asked giving me a kiss.

"Libby wants to go to a party with out adult supervision." I sighed. "Were we this bad when we were her age?" I asked him.

"Well lets see… We got stoned, you got pregnant and we got married so I'd say that we were worse." He laughed.

"Best mistake ever!" I whispered going in for another kiss.

* * *

**Please** **Reveiw! It would mean the world to me!**

* * *


End file.
